magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Melchior
Character Information Melchior (メルヒオール Meruhiōru) is a Black Magician from the notorious criminal group called "Magi", he is the wildest of the group. He is a terrifying mage that toys with people's lives. He specializes in Phoenix Dragon Magic. Appearance He has black hair and cold killing eyes. He is wearing a dog belt and covers his face with bandages. Personality He is the wildest of the group, he knows that human lives are precious but he thinks it on another way. People are to him garbage and tools for his victory. He is capable of using Phoenix Magic, a extremely strong magic that can control in the wind. Background As a child, he was experimented on, along with his three brother. After Gaspar finish his ritual, they all escaped. While escaping, he was made that Lionel went through a flawed modified ritual and became disfigured. After escaping he and his brother tried to save their brother Lionel but noone would help them and he turned in blades. Plot Overview Echidna Battle Arc He is been seeing through a communication smoke from a communication bird. He made Emma scared by killing one of the guards by twisting it's neck. Melchior VS. Shion After that Shion and his family has been appeared in the hideout of the Magi's, they where been activating a trap for him which he survives. Afterwards, Melchior then comes and challenges Shion. Melchior battles Shion with his Phoenix Dragon Magic which he almost kills him. After that he caught Shion in the wind of his magic power, Shion turns the technique with his Broom Magic, which he reverse the attack of Melchior and use it against him which Melchior has been defeated. Afterwards, he isn't completely defeated which he is using his powerfulness magical power Venomous Fangs of the Death Dragon which paralyzes Shion for only 15 minutes with no any cure, but the technique has also an extremely big aftermath which Melchior cannot use any of his magic for a whole month which it must be recharged. Between the battle of Luu and Balthazar he then says that his bro is also the one seeing peoples as his toys but to make them siblings. Gasper the uses his soul to increase his strength. Magic & Abilities Due to his Black ranking, he is capable of using powerful magic. He is able to use Phoenix Dragon Magic, which he can activate magic of air and attack his enemies with his ability. He is also capable of usin Trust Technique.PNG|Trust Magico-2445343.jpg|Hellish Wind of a Thousand Dragons Magico-2456325.jpg|Venomous Fangs of the Death Dragon g a powerful poisonous techniques to paralyze his enemies. Phoenix Dragon Magic: A magic ability that lets the caster summon minions out of air with the power of dragons. The caster can also grab objects by circling around the object. *'Phoenix Dragon Magic: "Thrust":' The caster summons minions in the shape of dragon, around their opponent and launches them at the target. *'Ultimate Technique: "Hellish Wind of a Thousands Dragons":' The caster summons a large dragon that won't stop from carving and slicing for a thousand days when launched. *'Venomous Fangs of the Death Dragon:' A poisonous wind that paralyzes the targets entire body for 15 minutes and can't be cured. Once Melchior uses this attack he can't use magic for a month. Trivia * His name comes from the traditional and religious uses, it is also a name ascribed to one of the Magi. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters